Carson Family 2027 Christmas
For the Team Bobbalu version go here. After Black Friday malls are overcrowding Daryl: "Man, Christmas shopping gets even more dangerous every year!" suddenly gets trapped among the crowd, and can barely get past the people minutes later, the people finally move and Daryl starts Christmas shopping Daryl: "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever." the way home, Daryl stops at the cemetery and places a rose on Doris's grave Daryl: "Merry Christmas, Doris. The kids miss you as much as I do." minutes later, Daryl comes home Daryl: "So kids, are you ready for Christmas?" Andrew: "Yep." Baking Christmas Cookies gets out Christmas cookie mix Daryl: "So kids, are you ready to make some Christmas cookies?" Billy: "Yeah." and the kids start making Christmas cookies, ones of bells, Christmas trees, Santa Claus, stars and candy canes puts the cookies in the oven to cook Daryl: "They'll be done in a few." later, the cookies are baked and set on the counter The Christmas Cookie Swap sees the cookies and switches them with cupcakes, hides the cookies in the cupboard comes back into the kitchen to find the cookies in the cupboard and the cupcakes on the plate Daryl: "Claire Evelyn Carson!" Claire: "What is it, Daryl?" Daryl: "Do not call me by my first name, call me Daddy. Did you put all the Christmas cookies in the cupboard?" Claire: "Yeah." Daryl: "Claire, cookies do not go in the cupboard. They go on the plate." Claire: "Yes, Daddy." Decorating the House for the Holidays gets out the Christmas lights and puts them up on the house and hangs them up on the wall gets out the Christmas tree and puts it up gets out ornaments gets out the star for the top of the tree puts the ornaments on the tree puts the star on gets out the garland and puts it under the tree Daryl: "Well, what do you guys think?" Paige: "It looks good, Dad." Daryl: "What do you say we go caroling?" Paige: "Sounds like a good idea." and the kids are outside doing Christmas carols Driving around to view the Christmas lights and the kids go for a drive to see the Christmas lights downtown Claire: "They look nice, Daddy." Daryl: "They do, Claire." and the kids drive around more to see the lights Listening to Christmas music locks away all the explicit music to discourage Claire from listening to any of it Daryl: "There, this should keep Claire from listening to all this explicit music. I suggest listening to Christmas music is good. And she's too young for that type of music anyway." pulls out some Christmas music CD's and puts one of them in the CD player, and the song, "Angels We Have Heard on High" is playing Daryl: "Nothing better than listening to Christmas music." is getting out Christmas cards Daryl: "What are you up to, John?" John: "I'm making Christmas cards." Daryl: "Cool." Christmas" is playing Daryl: "I love Christmas." Decorating a Christmas tree and his two oldest sons, Michael and Sean go downtown and see the tree near the town hall and they decorate it with a couple lights Daryl: "What do you two think?" Sean: "I think it looks good, Dad." Michael: "It does." Daryl: "Hey, are you two going to the Christmas play, the Christmas concert and to Grandpa's for Christmas?" Sean: "Yeah." Michael: "We sure are, Dad. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Daryl: "The Christmas Concert has lots of singing, and Denise, Carly, John, Andrew and Jack are singing in it. And so am I." Michael: "Cool." Daryl: "The Christmas play is A Christmas Carol and Andrew is playing Tiny Tim. He signed up for it a couple of weeks ago." Sean: "Okay, Michael, Jessica, Marie and I will be there for those three things you were asking about." Andrew's Christmas play is getting ready for the Christmas play, and he dresses up in his Tiny Tim costume, then he picks up his inhaler and wheezes it is putting her dress on and Claire come downstairs, where Daryl, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Rachel, Danny, Nathan, Destiny, Erin and Angel are waiting Daryl: "Are you ready to go, Andrew?" Andrew: "I sure am." Daryl: "You're looking good, Claire bear." Claire: "I am?" Daryl: "Yes. You look good. Mom would be so proud of of you." Clarie: "Thank you, Daddy." Carly: "Claire, let's go in the bathroom so we can comb your hair." leads Claire into the bathroom and combs her hair Daryl: "Let's go." and the kids head to the middle school to go to the auditorium and Sean, Michael, Jessica and Marie are there Andrew: "Sean! Michael!" and Michael hug Andrew Sean: "We came to see you, little bro." Jessica: "We did." Marie: "Good luck, Andrew." Michael: "Good luck." Andrew: "Thank you." goes backstage to get ready, and Daryl and the other find their seats gets out the camera and Sean gets out his camcorder Carly: "I brought the camera so we wouldn't forget this play." Sean: "I'm taping it, too." performance begins is seen flipping off the other performers Daryl: "Claire, don't flip off the people in the play. That is not nice." Claire: "Whatever you say, you (bleep)ing doofus." Daryl: "Come on, Claire. Come with me." walks Claire to the hallway and puts her on a bench Daryl: "And you're staying on this bench until the play's over." Claire: "This is my brother's Christmas play!" Daryl: "While you're in timeout on this bench, I want you to be on your best behavior in timeout. Understand?" goes back into the auditorium Andrew: "God bless us, everyone." minutes later, after the play is over, Daryl goes to congratulate Andrew Daryl: "Andrew, you did good." Andrew: "Thanks." Carson family goes home Christmas concert Carsons are at the Christmas concert, ready to sing their songs Announcer: "Hello. This is the Annual Christmas Concert in Bay City. Our first performer is Daryl Carson. So without further ado, Daryl Carson!" walks up to the microphone and sings "Blue Christmas" Daryl: "Thank you, everybody." Daryl's solo, Carly sings "All I Want for Christmas is You" Carly: "I am good at singing." Carly's solo, Denise sings "Where Are You, Christmas?" Denise: "This is good!" Denise's solo, Jack and John sing "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" John: "We did good." Jack: "Yeah." John and Jack's solo, Andrew sings "Winter Wonderland" Daryl: "You did really great, Andrew." Andrew: "Thank you." Making a gingerbread house for Claire gets out a box of graham crackers, some frosting and candy to make the gingerbread house Daryl: "Anybody wanna help me make a gingerbread house?" Carly: "Sure thing." sets the crackers up, Carly puts the frosting on it and then decorates it with candy Daryl: "This is for Claire. So we will eat this after dinner." and the kids eat their dinner Daryl: "Hey, Claire bear, I've got a surprise for you." Claire: "What is it, Daddy?" presents the gingerbread house Daryl: "What do you think?" Claire: "It looks good, Daddy." Daryl: "Help yourself to it." eats the gingerbread house Shopping at the mall Carson family goes shopping at the mall, Daryl keeps Claire on a leash harness so she can't get in trouble Daryl: "Alright, Claire. You stay with us. That means no wandering off." walks off while Daryl takes Andrew to see Santa Claus and takes his picture ransacks Victoria's Secret by throwing all the stuff on the floor and covers it all with toilet paper shoplifts from various toy stores, various restaurants, various candy stores and more Daryl and his kids are at the food court, having Subway Daryl: "So how's your sub, Andrew?" Andrew: "Good." guard comes in Security guard: "Are you Daryl Carson?" Daryl: "Yeah." Security guard: "Your daughter, Claire, has been stealing from toy stores , restaurants, candy stores and a whole bunch of it. She even ransacked Victoria's Secret." Daryl: "I'll take care of it. Carly, watch Andrew while I take of Claire." walks to Claire and puts everything Claire shoplifted back Daryl: "I do not tolerate it, Claire. Not in this mall or this town. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Claire: "I'm sorry for shoplifting." Daryl: "That's better. Promise me you won't steal anymore?" Claire: "I promise." Watching Christmas movies Daryl: "Anybody ready to watch a Christmas movie?" Andrew: "Sure thing." Daryl: "First, we will watch A Charlie Brown Christmas." [Daryl gets out A Charlie Brown Christmas ''and puts it in] Angel: "Where's Claire at?" Daryl: "Claire's hanging out with her friends." Angel: "Oh." [Daryl and the kids also watch ''Frosty the Snowman, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, The Little Drummer Boy, Home Alone, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Home Alone 3, A Muppet Family Christmas, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, Christmas Vacation, Miracle on 34th Street, Elf, A Christmas Story, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, It's a Wonderul Life, The Search for Santa Paws, Santa Clause, Santa Clause 2, Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Beethoven's Christmas Ad ''and ''Jack Frost." Going to Grandpa's House Packing up Daryl: "Hey, kids, anybody ready to go to Grandpa Eugene's house for Christmas?" Andrew: (along with the other kids) "Yeah." Daryl: "Well, let's pack up and get ready then." and the kids get their stuff packed in their bags and get in Daryl's vehicle kids drive to Grandpa Eugene's for Christmas Arriving at the house Michael, Marie and Jessica are already there Sean: "Hello." rings the doorbell and Grandpa Eugene comes to the door Grandpa Eugene: "Hello, darlings. aunts, uncles and cousins arrive as well Christmas Eve The Snowball fight Daryl and the others are inside watching Christmas movies, Andrew is outside making a snowman Andrew: "It's so good to have fun in the snow." snowball hits Andrew's coat Andrew: "Hey! Who threw that snowball?" sees Claire next to her fort Andrew: "Claire, I knew it. I'll show her what aim and precision is all about." grabs a bit of snow and makes it into a snowball Andrew: "Bombs away!" throws the snowball and it hits Claire's coat Claire: "Hey! Who threw that?" Andrew: "That's what you get for throwing that snowball at me." Claire: "Now you're gonna get it!" tries to throw a snowball at Andrew, but it instead hits Denise Andrew: "You missed." Claire: "Say it to my face." Denise: "Andrew! Claire! How dare you hit me with a snowball!" Andrew: "She started it!" Claire: "I started it? He started it!" Denise: "I'll teach you two a lesson." grabs a bit of snow and starts to throw it, but instead hits Carly Andrew: "You missed, Denise." Claire: "Ha, ha!" Carly: "Denise, you of all people! This is an outrage." and the rest of the kids have fun playing in the snow the kids come in from having fun, the kids go into the living room Christmas Eve Dinner the table, Daryl serves Claire creamed corn, and as Claire eats it, she spits it out Claire: "Yucky creamed corn!" and Jessica serve her broccoli, Claire spits it out also Claire: "This broccoli tastes like (bleep)!" serves Claire other stuff, but Claire spits all out later, it's time for dessert, Claire sees the pumpkin pie Claire: (with a devilish smirk on her face) "Excellent!" eats the pumpkin pie few minutes later, when the people come to the table, Grandpa Eugene uncovers the pie box to find out the pie was nowhere to be found Grandpa Eugene: "My pie! What happened to my pumpkin pie? It's gone!" burps Daryl: "Claire Evelyn Carson, how could you?" Grandpa Eugene: "I'm gonna head to the store and buy another pie." Daryl: "Okay, Dad." puts a plate of plum pudding on the counter Daryl: "Claire, this plum pudding is for your sister, Erin. So stay away from it." and Erin go outside to build more snowmen, and make a snow-fort, and make snow-angels is inside looking for something to do, until she sees the plum pudding Claire: (smirking devilishly) "Brilliant." minutes later, Erin goes back inside to find that her plum pudding is nowhere to be found Erin: "Oh my! My plum pudding! It's gone! Daddy!" Daryl: "What?" Erin: "Somebody ate my plum pudding." burps Daryl: "Claire, that plum pudding was for Erin, not for you." Claire: "I had nothing to do." Daryl: "Naughty Corner, right now." hits Daryl repeatedly, Daryl carries her to the Naughty Corner Daryl: "And stay there." Claire: "YOU CARE ABOUT SEAN, MICHAEL, CARLY, PAIGE, NICK, JACQUELINE, BLAKE, JOHN, DENISE, AARON, DEREK, BOBBY, JACK, STU, BILLY, QUINN, DANNY, RACHEL, NATHAN, DESTINY, ANDREW, ERIN AND ANGEL INSTEAD OF ME!" Daryl: "Because your siblings are well-behaved, better than you are." Claire: "(bleep) YOU!" flips Daryl off ignores it and leaves her in the corner, walking away Christmas Day Breakfast Time to Open presents The Missing Presents Having Christmas Dinner Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Of Time Transcripts